


增生

by MUSKMELON



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSKMELON/pseuds/MUSKMELON
Kudos: 39





	增生

滋啦——

烤肉在铁板上煎炸的声音绽开，李帝努打开客厅的灯，从花园穿到厨房，他家里今天很热闹，大人在灶台前忙活，小孩在后院尖叫着玩打仗游戏。

他不大不小忙着谈恋爱。

黄仁俊从洗手池边拿过生菜和烧烤酱，先挑了几块微焦的五花肉放在生菜里，然后放进去辣白菜和白米饭——

“我要吃。”李帝努跑过来，白色的运动发带被浸湿一小块，额角还挂着汗。他用虎口固定住黄仁俊细细的腕骨，把刚刚包好的饭团放进自己嘴里，末了还伸出舌尖舔干净黄仁俊指腹上的酱。

黄仁俊吓了一大跳，他立刻推开李帝努做贼心虚地四处打量，确定没人发现后锤了李帝努一拳，抱怨：“当心你妈看见。”

“不怕她，”李帝努笑眯眯地又包了块肉喂给黄仁俊，“我明年就给她出柜，你不准跟我提  
分手，她还一个宝贝小儿子呢。”

哪敢再提啊，之前提过一次，那是黄仁俊在李帝努实验室补作业的时候，他突然放下笔叫李帝努听他说话。

“我觉得我们这个关系不正常，”黄仁俊说，掰着号称十八厘米的手皱眉，“我要找女朋友!我要分手。”

李帝努一开始没反应过来，因为这话毫无道理毫无预兆，确定自己没听错后他叫黄仁俊给气笑了，放下手里打了一半的游戏朝办公桌走过来，气势汹汹的，黑着脸吓唬黄仁俊：“行啊，打个分手炮再说。”

然后黄仁俊就让干老实了。

两个人甚至等不到回家，在地下车库就扒拉的干净，要不是黄仁俊脸皮薄坚持到车上李帝努恨不得能打野炮。

他们像融化的巧克力一样黏在一起，嘴巴离不开彼此的肌肤，体液、汗水和黄仁俊哭出来的泪水把两个人弄得湿漉漉的。李帝努从车门侧框里掏出润滑油化在手心。

“变态!”黄仁俊大喊，拿腿踹李帝努，像一条刚捞上来的鱼一样扑棱，“谁家小男孩把润滑油放在车里!”

“我，”李帝努低声说着，把黄仁俊的小腿驾到车窗上，掰开禁闭的小玫瑰，“我，你家小男孩，你男朋友，放车上方便提分手的时候干你。”

就算车窗已经降到最低玻璃完全没进去了也还是硌人，黄仁俊白嫩的小腿让压出红痕来，暧昧糜艳，透着股邪性的漂亮。

他们在奔驰G级越野里折腾，防震一流的车底盘被撞的上下晃动，嘎吱嘎吱地响声盖过了黄仁俊的呻吟，他咬着舌尖克制，脸涨的通红。李帝努想听他叫，就低头去亲黄仁俊，勾着舌头一点点给人舔开了，软乎乎地含在嘴里连口水都留不住，滴到真皮座椅上摊出一片湿痕。

黄仁俊果酱色的新发型被顶的一晃一晃，打着颤散在座椅上，他有点得趣了，挂在车窗上那截笔直的小腿翘起，圆圆的脚趾泛出粉来，像是熟透蜜桃的颜色。

李帝努有朋友来车库，看见那块白的亮眼的狐狸皮，冲这边吹口哨，隔着辆黑色的林肯笑：“李诺你女朋友好漂亮!”

黄仁俊听见有人来了顿时噤了声，生怕别人发现李帝努在和男人做爱，但他止不住泪水还是抽抽搭搭的哭，又委屈又可怜。

李帝努才不怕被听墙角，依旧埋头苦干，只是把黄仁俊的小腿掰回来，手里捂着凸起的桃子骨屈他的小腿到胸前，车身猛地晃一下——李帝努送进去一个更深的位置。

“李诺，好小气呀。”那人笑着启动车子，探出头来笑话这个耐不住火气的年轻人，“不就是看了眼嘛。”

黄仁俊早就听不清外面的声音了，他盯着李帝努小狼崽子一样湿漉漉的眼睛，那里面荡起一层水雾蓄在巩膜上，眼神又狠又辣倒真像头狼。

“你……应该找一个女朋友的。”黄仁俊正色，断断续续地说，话音刚落就被李帝努猛地一顶直接叫了出来，在空旷的车库里清清楚楚。

“现在他知道我喜欢男人了。”李帝努说，眼睛还直勾勾地盯着黄仁俊，他一边恶狠狠地抽插一边咬着后槽牙问，“找什么?你再说一遍?”

黄仁俊爽的直翻白眼哪还能回话，倒是一旁听活春宫的朋友开了口，他脚踩在油门上，放下手刹前喊了一句：“李诺你男朋友真辣——”

黄仁俊大腿贴着车门，腿肉止不住的打颤，李帝努还教育他呢，说以后黄仁俊再提分手他就当这是欠操了，黄仁俊气的头晕把事后试图凑过来温存的李帝努推开，急到：“你妈知道你喜欢男人，肯定怪我把你带坏了!”

“是我满脑子想上你，是我坏。”李帝努把安全套扔进呕吐袋里然后握住他的手放在心口，“我对着别人硬不起来，是我不行，怪我。”


End file.
